Efficient use of resources has always been an important concept. However, this ideal becomes even more important in light of what society now understands about the dangers of not being conscientious about the environment. This contradicts humanity's reliance on exploiting natural resources. However, there are potential resources that man has not exploited fully as of yet, and some of those opportunities can actually benefit the environment. It is the goal of the present disclosure to provide clean water, usable methane gas, and solid carbon material while disposing of organic matter in an environmentally conscientious manner.